


The Dancer

by Cookie_1719



Category: IaMmE, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oops, baf, ha, i meant bad, it's ok, its not that baf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_1719/pseuds/Cookie_1719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chachi Gonzales known from the dance group; IaMmE. She misses home. It's that simple, she misses her uncle Paul and wants to go. The thing is, There are five guys who are with her uncle Paul for the time being. Time for Chachi to make new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chachi's P.O.V

"Thank you IaMmE!" The host said. We all bowed and walked off stage. Out of breath I turned to my best friend.

"Hey guys?" 

"Yea?" They all said turning towards me.

"Would you guys mind if I took a break for a bit? I kinda feel homesick" I said.

"Of course we don't mind. When do you plan in leaving?" Brandon asked.

"Today..." I said.

"TODAY?!" Emilio screamed. I nodded.

"Alright that's fine. We have the dances that your not in that we can perform" 'pacman' said. I nodded and hugged all of them tightly and rushed to the hotel room we were staying at. 

Once I got there I instantly started packing.

-toothbrush 

-clothes (obviously)

-phone charger

-steal the soap from hotel

-hair products

-money

-food

Okay I think that's it. Once I was done packing I made myself a sandwich and grabbed my phone, calling my uncle Paul.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Paul!" I said.

"Yes?"

"They said it was okay for me to go back home!"

"That great! When are you leaving?"

"Right now, I should be home in a few hours" I said, picking up my luggage and bringing it to the door. 

"Ok, I will see you then love"

"Ok by Uncle Paul!" I said and hung up before he could answer. Could you blame me? I was excited!

I got my plane ticket earlier in hope I was able to go. So I grabbed that and headed right out and outside.

"TAXI!" I screamed. One stopped and helped my put my luggage in the back. I sat in the back and let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Paul's P.O.V**

I have about an hour before Chachi comes and the boys are not here yet.

DING DONG!

About damn time. I opened the door and saw the boys standing there.

"Finally! I called you boys over two hours ago!" I said.

"Calm down Paul" Louis said rolling his eyes. They shuffled in and went straight to the living room.

"So why did you call us here Paul?" Harry asked.

"I want you guys to meet my niece. She will be around for a while so I thought that you guys should meet her" I said, sitting down myself.

"How long until she gets here?" Zayn asked. I opened my mouth but stopped when the doorbell rung. 

"Now" I said. I raced to the door and opened it. A flying Chachi came and tackled me into a hug. I managed to keep my balance as she just threw herself onto me.

"UNCLE PAUL!" She squealed. Chachi hugged my tight.

"I'm right here love, there's no need to scream" I said hugging her back.

"Uncle Paul..." She whispered. I chuckled and led her to the living room. 

"Guys this is Chachi, Chachi this is Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn" I said, pointing to each of them.

"Hello" she said and gave a small wave.

"Hey I know where your from!" Liam exclaimed. 

"ABDC" Chachi said. She sat on the recliner and relaxed a bit.

"Yea! You were in the winning dance crew! PAUL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOUR NIECE WAS IN THAT CREW!" Louis said whacking me in the back of my head. Chachi chuckled.

"Your dancing is so sick! Can you teach us something?" Niall asked.

"Just come down to my dance studio and we'll do it there" Chachi shrugged.

"Dance studio?" I asked.

"Oh yea... You see the only way I can stay is that I have to teach some people how to dance and such. So I'm now an official choreographer" she said smiling widely. 

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed. She nodded and turned to the boys.

"Are you their body guard?" She asked. I nodded.

"Lucky... Uncle Paul is a fun body guard. Mine is all old and pruny. And is boring...." Chachi muttered and simply fell face first on the floor. The boys look at her in shock then looked at me.

"She does that all the time" I waved them off. They nodded slowly and averted their gaze. 

**Chachi's P.O.V**

"Uncle Paul?" I mumbled into the floor.

"Yes?"

"Where's uncle Simon?" I asked.

"You know uncle Simon?" Liam asked in shock.

"Yes I do. He's the one who persuade me to dance, and I couldn't thank him enough" I said getting up from the floor. Liam nodded and jumped out of his seat when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it" Paul said. Seconds later three beautiful model like girls.

"Hey your Chachi!" The one with curly hair said. I nodded and waved at them.

"S'nice to meet you" I said.

"Uncle Paul I'm gonna go out to the studio they gave me and see what I'm gonna do and choreograph for the people who get there" I said. 

"But you just got here" Paul said.

"You guys can come if you want"

"IM GOING! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! IM GONNA GO GET READY!" Niall screamed and ran upstairs. Da fuq? 

"Well alright, anyone else wanna go?" I asked. Everyone raised their hand. I sighed and motioned them to the door to get into their cars.

"IM READY! Can I ride with you?" Niall asked. I nodded and motioned him to get into the car.

"Just follow me alright?" I told Paul. He nodded and got into his car.

Driving with Niall is such a struggle. He asked questions every minute. It's cute and adorable but I just wanted to punch him in the throat. 

When we finally got to the dance studio, I was amazed as I walked into the room I will be dancing in.

"CHACHI!!" All these people popped out of nowhere and started to cheer me on for no apparent reason.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We all kinda followed you to see if you would teach us some things" a guy said.

"Well your already here so why not" I said. They cheered. I took my jacket off and put my bag down and moved to the music player.

"Okay we are going to dance to 'like a boy' okay?" Everyone nodded. I looked over at the boys and uncle Paul and saw them watching me intently. The music started and I started to dance. 

The feeling when you freely dance. Is just amazing because you forget everything and focus on the thing you love.

(Play music on the side)

Pull up your pants,  
(just like him)  
Take out the trash,   
(just like him)  
Getting your cash like him,   
(fast like him)  
Girl you wanna act   
(like he did)

Im talking 'bout, security codes on everything  
On vibrate so your phone dont ever ring  
A foreign account  
And another one he dont know about

Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that  
Tell you I love you-  
Thump, thump   
Thump, thump  
Thump, thump-

"I JUST CANT! YOUR SO GOOD!" Someone yelled, which caused me to stop. I looked at Niall questionably as he blushed like mad.

"Sorry.." He mumbled. 

"It's ok" I shrugged. Everyone glared at Niall and rolled their eyes. He smiled sheepishly and mumbled another sorry. I chuckled and motioned him to come forward. he rushed over and nearly knocked me over.

"Your really a fan aren't you?" I asked and cocked my head to the side. 

"Try big fan" Harry scoffed.

"Shut up" Niall hissed. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Don't worry bout it, I get it a lot" I waved him off. Turning to everyone else, I shooed them away. All of them scurried away and left me with the boys and uncle Paul.

"So Paul-" Niall turned towards Paul. " Chachi will be living with you for a bit?" he asked smiling widely. Uncle Paul nodded.

"Yes"

"So we'll get to see her a lot?"

"Yes. she's going everywhere I go with you guys" Paul stated. All the boys turned towards me.

'Let the fun begin" They all smiled evily.

Well fuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

There it is!

Hope you liked it! 

Vote and comment


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets weird. Sorry xx

Chachi's P.O.V

It's been almost a full week that I've now stayed at uncle Paul's. The boys come everyday and always say "let the fun begin." I'm terrified to what that means. Niall and I have become closer in the past few days. Meaning he always asks questions while I listen and answer.

Although I do miss my crew, even though I said I miss family, they kinda are my family in a way. But I have been calling them and skyping. 

The boys girlfriends are actually very nice, I'm kind if jealous of how beautiful they are. Although they tell me I'm just as beautiful. 

As much as I like the girlfriends I can't stand Harry's. She's a proper snob. Uncle Paul says to be nice to her so there are no problems. Be nice my ass. Her name is Victoria, typical white girl if you ask me. (A/N I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST YOU IT'S JUST FOR THE BOOK) 

Honestly she's a little bitch who whines about everything. Typical. I can't stand her, any chance she gets she will annoy the shit outta me. She's blonde and has blue eyes and always wears red lipstick that isn't right for her in any way, shape, or form. She's always wearing really shot shorts that practically have her ass hanging out. and she basically is just wearing a bra. She has an annoying squeaky voice, I don't know how Harry can date her, let alone be alone in the same room a her.

"Chachi! I'm leaving!" Uncle Paul's voice echoed through the house.

"Ok bye uncle Paul! Love you!" I yelled back. I heard an I love you back and the door shut. 

"Chachi come down" Someone called.

"Is the tramp here!?" 

"Yes Chachi Victoria is here"

"THEN NO!" 

It went silent.

Then someone was pounding on my door. Bitch it's locked. 

"CHACHI OPEN THE DOOR!" 

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" 

"I'LL BREAK IT DOWN"

"..."

"..."

"You wouldn't" I said, then my door went flying to the floor and Niall came in.

"I would" He said. 

"What if I was naked? Then what?" I asked. Niall turned red.

"They w-want you d-downstairs" He stuttered out.

"K" 

"K?"

"Yup"

"Are you gonna go?"

"Nope" He sighed and came over to me.

"Wha- NIALL PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as he threw me over his shoulder. He made his way downstairs and sat me on his lap once we got to the living room where everyone was. He patted my head and kissed my cheek. 

"Little shit...." I mumbled.

"What was that love?" Niall asked.

"Nothing, nothing" I said shaking my head.

"Why did you bring her?" Victoria asked.

"Because she has the right to be" Niall said.

"Ya but she's ugly, I don't want that by me" She said and snuggled closer to Harry. He wrapped his arm around her. I made a disgusted face at Dani who was sitting on Liam's lap. She giggled and made one back.

"Why are you laughing love?" Liam asked smiling.

"Nothing" She said. 

"Niall why are you letting her sit on your lap? You might get a disease" Victoria said.

"You don't stop do you?" I asked. I was about to get up but Niall quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me down. 

"Don't" he whispered to me. I huffed but sit back into him anyway. 

"We should do something today" Liam said. We all agreed to go to the park so we got ready quickly and started our walk there. Well their walk, I made Niall carry me.

"Am I to heavy?" I asked as I laid my head onto his shoulder.

"No your fine babe" He said.

"Okay just tell me if you wanna let me Down" I said.

"Well I have to now, we're at the park now" He said. Oh.

"OH MY GOD LOOK!" We heard a girl scream.

"Shit" Zayn said.

"IT'S CHACHI!" They yelled.

"What?" Harry said as the girls ran past them and came to me. 

"Can we have your autograph? Please it would mean to world" One girl asked.

"Of course, any one have a pen?" A pen was shoved into my face, I took it and signed the first paper that was shoved to me.

"Come on mommy she's over there!" I heard a little girl yell.

"No sweetheart, she looks busy" Her mom said.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" the girls said and went on their way to get the boys autographs as well.

"Come Ellie we have to go now" I guess 'Ellie's' mom said.

"Wait!" I yelled after them. Her mom turned around and looked at me in surprise.

"Hi!" Ellie said.

"Hi sweetie, I heard that you wanted come over to me" I said.

"It's fine really, you look busy with everyth-" 

"It's fine really" I insisted.

"Okay. Thank you. Ellie why don't you run over to daddy and get something for Chachi to sign ya?" Her mom asked. Ellie nodded and ran off.

"Thank you it means so much" her mom said and gave me a hug, I hugged her back.

"Its fine really, I like to see little kids happy"

"She won't be happy for to long"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Ellie has a lung problem, air is not getting to her lung because its closing up on her, doctors say it will be impossible for her to live through it without the surgery, but it sucks because I can't save my baby girl because my husband and I don't have the money for it. The doctors said to just spend as much time with her" She said, a few tears escaped her as well as me.

"Oh my gosh, poor thing is so young" I said. Her mom nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Yes she is, but we are having as much time with her as we can" She said.

"What if you could pay for it?" I asked.

"I would do it in a heartbeat but we don't have money like that"

"But I do" I said, her eyes widened in shock.

"You would pay for me?!" Ellie said as she came running back. I kneeled Down to her level and nodded. she squealed and hugged me tight. Her mom let out a sob and quickly covered her face, A man I'm assuming is her husband came over quickly.

"What's the matter Julia?" He asked his wife.

"Chachi we can't take your mon-"

"Yes you can, an you will" I said.

"What I going on?" Her husband asked.

"I am willing to pay for Ellie's surgery"

"Really?" He asked. I nodded, They both quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Julia said.

"Don't worry about it, here's my number so we can keep in contact about the whole thing" They both nodded as I added my phone number into their phone. 

"I'm sorry to cut this but we really do need to go" Julia said.

"It's fine, call me as soon as possible for the money transfer" They both nodded and went on their way with Ellie who waved excitedly at me. I waved back, and waited until they rounded the corner.

"Your fucking amazing, did you know that?" I let our a squeal and turned around to see everyone there.

"Oh, it was nothing" I said.

"Done be modest, your saving a little girls life" Niall said.

"I hate seeing kids die of young age so I decided to help" I said.

"You really are truly amazing" He said. I felt myself blush and I said a quiet thank you.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Some of the fans yelled, Niall turned Beat red and looked away.

"Eh, why not" I said, Niall's head snapped back to me and looked shocked, I shrugged and grabbed his face and planted a small peck on his lips. I heard cheering and shouts.

"FINALLY"

"OTP"

"ABOUT TIME"

"WHAT THE FUCK I ONLY TURNED AROUND FOR A SECOND AND THIS HAPPENS" I pulled away a laughed at the last one. 

"That was... nice" Niall said. I nodded, he pulled me into him and hugged me tightly.

"We'll talk when we get home love" He said. 

**WE'RE SKIPPING TO MIDNIGHT** 

I woke up and went downstairs to get something to eat. Yes I'm one of those people. I made my way to the kitchen and went right to the fridge, there's cake, milk, strawber-

"What are you doing?" Someone said, I dropped the gallon of milk that was in my hand.

"Fuck" I forgot the boys slept over, I picked up the milk that thankfully didn't spill anywhere.

"Chachi why are you up this late? Go to bed" Niall said.

"Shh go back to sleep" I said. He came over to me and gave me a peck in the lips and put everything back. Well then.

"Come sleep with me" He said and held his hand out. I took it and he slotted them together. Niall led me to the guest room he is staying in and got into bed then patted the space next to him. I quickly jumped into bed next to him and snuggled close. Niall wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"What you did for that little girl was amazing" he said.

"I try to help as much as I can" i said.

"Mmm" he hummed in response.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to"

"Do you like me"

"Your straight forward Horan, and ya, do"

"Good cause I like you to" He said and kissed me quick.

"We'll talk more tomorrow love, go to bed. Ill sing you to sleep."

And with that I was out like a light.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hi guys, this took forever to update.

Wattpad did not let me update or let me get into my account at time, so I'm sorry.

How are you guys? 

What do you think of the book? I've been getting some good compliments about so thank you to everyone who votes and comments.

It's like 3am over here so I'm going to bed, I have testing tomorrow and I have to wake up at 5am.... great.

Bye guys ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this took forever to update.
> 
> How are you guys? 
> 
> What do you think of the book?
> 
> It's like 3am over here so I'm going to bed, I have testing tomorrow and I have to wake up at 5am.... great.
> 
> Bye guys ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it xx


End file.
